


Banshee Screams

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Azeroth Girls Are Easy [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Nathanos Blightcaller has delusions about his queen and their relationship, but he's about to discover a hidden side of Sylvanas Windrunner that shatters all his preconceived notions.





	Banshee Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“I’m sorry, my lord, but Lady Sylvanas wishes to not be disturbed. Her weekly meeting with the Horde representatives is in session.”

 

“I’m well aware of that,” sneered Nathanos as he glared down at the Forsaken royal guard. His supernaturally gifted undead body towered over the guard’s more decrepit, crouched form. As champion of the Banshee Queen, Nathanos held special status among the Forsaken due to his relationship with Sylvanas that carried over from their living days, and not only his constantly condescending tone but his mere presence reminded everyone of that. With skeletal limbs and joints poking out from beneath the breaks in his armor, Nathanos wondered how in the world this Forsaken could even consider himself worthy to guard the Dark Lady. “I need to speak with her. It’s urgent.”

 

“Of course,” said the guard without any further convincing necessary. “Go right ahead.”

 

Nathanos gave another nasty stare toward the undead man as he briskly walked by. In any ordinary situation, the warchief’s directives were to be followed to the letter, but Nathanos was one of the few individuals in the Horde that had immediate access to Sylvanas at any time, no questions asked. It was one of the few privileges afforded to him as the Banshee Queen’s second-in-command, and he made sure everyone knew it. If he needed to speak to the warchief, no one dared try to stop him least they face the repercussions from Sylvanas herself shortly thereafter.

 

And of course Nathanos knew this wasn’t the most opportune time to call upon his queen. After all, these weekly meetings with members of the Horde had been going on for some time now, and while Sylvanas had yet to divulge to him exactly what these closed-door sessions entailed, Nathanos trusted she had a good reason for conducting them. After all, it wasn’t his place to second-guess his queen, but as the months dragged on he found himself more and more curious about what exactly was going on. Was she conducting negotiations? Giving orders? And what was so important about leaving him in the dark about it all? He figured now was as good a time as ever to interrupt one such meeting under the guise of news that could not wait.

 

It wasn’t entirely a ruse though. Nathanos did come to his queen bearing good news, and most important of all a gift which he now held in his hands. Tensions within the Horde have been slowly rising since the arrest of Baine for his treachery. However, after a particularly fruitful interrogation with the Thunder Bluff leader, Nathanos had managed to secure a written confession from the tauren which he now clutched in his gloved hands. Baine had confessed his complicity in front of most of the Horde leaders but having it in writing would go a long way toward quelling the uproar among the commoners and, hopefully, finally shut them up long enough for the war to continue uninterrupted.

 

No doubt his queen would be happy to receive this parchment, and perhaps she would even be in a good enough mood to accept his invitation. They had known each other for a very long time, and Nathanos knew Sylvanas was better equipped to deal with the pressures of leadership more than anyone, but still he worried about the stress piling on her mental state. That’s why he planned to ask Sylvanas to accompany him on a wilderness patrol of the Quel’Thalas border, just like the old days. There had been reports that the Amani were beginning to stir once more, and Nathanos knew it would be the perfect opportunity to lift the Dark Lady’s spirits while also getting some alone time for the two of them. To him, the plan seemed so flawless that Nathanos wore an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he reached the door to Sylvanas’s private chambers and turned the knob.

 

Nathanos had seen a lot of unsettling things throughout the world both in life and in death, but what he found behind that door shocked even him. Lying directly in the center of the room in all her naked glory was Sylvanas Windrunner herself, but she wasn’t alone. Instead she was sprawled atop an equally nude orc – his body very nearly twice the size of the elf, allowing her to lay comfortably across his muscular abs and chest – with her blue tits pressed down flat against his green skin. Standing behind her was a tall and lanky Darkspear troll, once again fully disrobed, who was too busy thrusting away at the Dark Lady’s famously thick ass while his orcish friend pumped upward into her visibly over-stretched pussy. To cap it all off, a fourth and final member of this debaucherous display was a tauren at the opposite end of the troll, his massive and unsurprisingly naked form towering over the Banshee Queen as she practically worshiped his cock by slobbering all over it like a trained whore.

 

It took every once of willpower for Nathanos not to gape at the lewd sight like a slack-jawed simpleton, and he managed to hold his composure long enough to gather himself even as he continued to watch his warchief get triple penetrated. However, none of them had even notice Nathanos’ presence yet, as each of the men were far too busy pouring every ounce of focus into fucking the elf slut senseless, and Sylvanas was doing her absolute best to keep up without getting overwhelmed. Her own comparably tiny body wasn’t even up to the task of taking their monstrous dicks, as was obvious by the way they slammed away at her holes with only half their cocks managing to fit inside, but that didn’t stop them from trying. They fought for every inch, and each time one of them managed to make progress and stuff her cerulean body with an extra bit of cockmeat, Sylvanas squealed with rapturous joy around the shaft reaming her mouth.

 

Nathanos shuffled in-place, uncertain whether to quickly depart as quickly as he had entered or to risk approaching the sordid scene. His clever plan to ask out Sylvanas had evaporated from his mind at the sight of his queen taking three cocks with unrivaled eagerness. He had no idea how she would react at his presence, and he wasn’t even sure himself how he should be reacting to this revelation.

 

However, any choice Nathanos had in the matter was soon taken from him when the tauren looked away from the undead elf devouring his cock long enough to notice Nathanos standing silently by the door. “Look here,” he said with a short laugh, “Your champion is here, slut.” He reached down with one of his large hands and grabbed a fistful of Sylvanas’s pale hair. With a harsh tug, he pulled her sucking mouth of his dick with a wet slurp followed by heady moans of need as her tongue immediately lashed out to taste more of his cock-flesh. The tauren twisted her head and forced the slutty warchief to face Nathanos, and her red eyes, so clearly glazed over with the fog of lust, gradually refocused to notice him.

 

The Banshee Queen immediately frown at him. “Nathanos, I told you this isn’t a good time. You know these hours are mine,” said Sylvanas. Her tone was flat and neutral, certainly not outraged but more like she didn’t even care that he was present, but now that he was it was something she had to deal with. It wasn’t anger or annoyance but rather a momentary bother, a slight hiccup along her journey to get fucked into mindless bliss. And it was perhaps that mute indifference that bothered Nathanos more than facing her rage ever could have. “What is it?” she asked at last, turning back to suckle on the tip of her tauren boytoy’s cock as she awaited his answer.

 

“My queen,” said Nathanos with a bow, as was typical any time he addressed her, “I come with a recent development concerning…” He eyes flickered toward the tauren, who once again wasn’t paying him any mind but instead merely watched the Dark Lady polishing his bull-cock with her tongue. “Uh, concerning an important matter. Perhaps we should speak in private?”

 

“That will have to wait,” replied Sylvanas so matter-of-factly. “I’m busy.”

 

Nathanos clenched his teeth and took a bold step forward. It was now or never, and he wasn’t about to walk away without giving it a shot. “But my queen, if I could just…”

 

“She’s not your queen right now,” grunted the orc as he swatted one of Sylvanas’ bouncing asschecks at the same time he thrust up into her clenching cunt, prompting a howl of delight from the ravenous slut. “She’s our whore.”

 

Sylvanas’ red eyes rolled back into her skull as the orc and troll continued to ravage her bottom half without mercy, but she made sure not to neglect the patient (not to mention wonderfully well-hung) tauren in front of her. “Yes, I’m your whore,” reaffirmed Sylvanas as she slobbered over every inch of his rock-hard shaft. “Tonight my body is nothing but – nngghh! – a holster for your cocks! Just fucking ruin me and don’t ever stop!” The elven warchief mashed her plump purple lips against tauren flesh in hungry, desperate kisses. She gave a moan of pure wanton need as the rich, earthy smell of his virile cock wafted through her nostrils and lit up the primal parts of her brain that wanted nothing more than to have these studs continue to fuck her to their own ends until they came inside and bred her.

 

Luckily for the Dark Lady, the horny trio pounding away at her body had every intention of doing just that. While the logistical probability of her undead body getting knocked up was obviously in question, it was quite clear that her body still responded to certain stimuli, mainly that of a cock slamming home inside her pussy. A practical river of arousal was gushing down the orc’s shaft until it drenched his balls, which made his harsh delivery upon her juicy cunt all the more easy. Each thrust upward smashed his fat cockhead up against her cervix like a battering ram until Sylvanas found herself wishing he’d just break through already and start fucking her womb like he owned it. Her body was numb to such pain but in pleasure it gave more than enough back in spades, and so she decided there was literally no reason why her body shouldn’t be broken into a literal cocksleeve for his use.

 

Such facts were not lost on the standing troll who by now had managed to work more than half his enormous cock into Sylvanas’ ass. He had been initially frustrated at how ill-prepared the warchief’s anus had been for taking a cock of his size at first, but he found her not only warm and enjoyable but also extremely amenable to him being as rough as was necessary to ensure she received every inch. And so the troll pounded away at her sphincter relentlessly with his hands firmly gripping onto her jiggling butt cheeks so he could spread them wide apart to get a better look at her ass taking his dick. Her petite elven body was so tiny compared to his own that he was surprised his cock even managed to fit inside, and he half expected his cockhead to stab into her stomach at any moment.

 

For Sylvanas, the brutal double-stuffing of her ass and pussy was the closest thing to heaven she’d ever experience. “Don’t you even think about stopping. I want my holes gaping wider than the gates of Orgrimmar!”

 

The tauren however had decided that was more than enough talk from the warchief, and so he placed a firm hand on the back of her head and rammed his massive shaft down her throat. Sylvanas squealed with joy as her lips and jaw were stretched to their absolute limit to accommodate his delicious cock, and her glowing eyes rolled upward to look him in the eyes as he facefucked her into sweet oblivion. The sounds of the sloppy gangbang increased tenfold from the lurid wet gurgling coming from her throat giving away to his forceful thrusts. Sylvanas praised whatever dark forces saw fit to make oxygen unnecessary for her undead form, thus allowing her well-hung lover to abuse her throat without any concern for her need to breathe.

 

With the cock reaming her mouth occupied most of her attention, Sylvanas was still very much appreciative of the orc and troll cocks pounding away without pause, and she was even more appreciative at the sudden sensation of their hot loads blasting away at her warm tunnels. The Dark Lady would have moaned and screamed her pleasure if not for the massive dick plugging up her airway, and so her body did most of the talking from the way it spasmed and clamped down around their spurting cocks to coax more creamy goodness from their balls. The only thing Sylvanas loved more than Horde cocks was their cum, and she wanted every drop spent within her body.

 

Once they had done just that and their orgasms had subsided, both men pulled from her holes simultaneously to reveal the results of their hard work. A far cry from their previous tightness, Sylvanas’s ass and pussy had been bored wide open from their thick cocks to the point that Nathanos could see her still-twitching inner walls and the viscous white spunk stirring within. But without anything to hold them back, both loads quickly started to pour from her gaping holes in a perverse river of cum that cascaded down her legs and dribbled onto the floor of her bedchamber. But they all knew that wouldn’t be enough to satisfying the warchief.

 

Sylvanas moaned happily as the tauren lifted her up in his arms, turned her around, and put her slim elf body into a full-nelson hold. For the Banshee Queen it looked like a very uncomfortable position with her long legs pointed straight up at the ceiling and arms locked behind her head, but for the tauren it was as easy as carrying a paper doll. When she felt the blunt tip of his massive cock probing against her ass, Sylvanas shivered in anticipation of the further ruination that was about to be brought upon her hole, and her screams of joy echoed throughout the room once he swiftly dropped her onto his shaft. With his cock so thoroughly coated in the Dark Lady’s spit from her previous attention to it, the tauren had little difficult ramming his cock up his warchief’s backside. Sylvanas’s asshole, almost as if it were built to take dicks of absurd size, easily stretched to the proper circumference necessary to take his girth.

 

The fact that their warchief was being violently pumped up and down on a cock that was currently rearranging her guts into the perfect tauren-dick mold didn’t stop the orc and troll from stepping up and joining in the depravity. After all, Sylvanas had promised before they started that anyone caught spectating would be summarily executed afterward, as if any of the men present needed further encouragement to treat the Banshee Queen like the piece of ruined fuckmeat she wanted to be. And so two more cocks, one green and the other blue, soon found themselves throbbing back to full hardness in front of Sylvanas’ cavernous pussy, each one jockeying for position to claim her next.

 

But Sylvanas wasn’t having any of that. Even as she was forcibly fucked atop the tauren’s cock, she looked down from behind the tousled strands of wispy hair that fallen across her face during the roughness of her anal violation. Upon seeing two delicious shafts ready to impale her, the Dark Lady’s red eyes widened with utter madness and a raw lust to be stuffed to the brim with cock. “Do it! I want them both, right now!”

 

The orc and troll glanced each other in confusion, but it only last a moment before sly smirks curled on their lips. Side-by-side, two cockheads approached the stretched-out lips of her pussy before slipping in far easier than either of them had anticipated. Yet that didn’t mean the Banshee Queen’s insides weren’t tight enough to feel pleasurable, and they began thrusting away at once. Sylvanas threw her head back and howled at the ceiling as two cocks fucked her cunt at the same time, driving her to heights of pleasure that she didn’t even know were possible, but she loved every second of it. Combined with the tauren still thrusting away at her increasingly loosening ass, the petite elf was finally receiving every bit of abuse she could have possibly hoped for when she first invited these men to her quarters.

 

“Yesssss!” cried out Sylvanas in unadulterated bliss as she was treated to the roughest, most gratifying pounding of her life. “Destroy my holes! Treat me like the Horde cocksleeve I’ve always wanted to be! I’m nothing without these cocks! Nothing but your warchief rape-bitch!”

 

Gone was the stern, poised Sylvanas that ruled the Horde with an iron fist, replaced by a ravenous slut that existed only to be treated like a cum-dump. Nathanos hadn’t moved a single inch as he watched the degradation of his queen with wide eyes. The document in his hands long since forgotten, the dark ranger couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of the Dark Lady, the one person who held above all others, being brought low and used like fucktoy for lesser races. And worst of all, she was loving every second of it.

 

“You should come back later,” said the orc over his shoulder to Nathanos with a snicker. As much as he got a kick out of fucking Nathanos’ beloved queen right in front of him, he didn’t need some brooding weirdo gawking at them all night. “I don’t think your queen is in any state of mind to receive you. Better luck next time.”

 

Those words struck a chord within Nathanos that finally snapped him out of his trance, and with a quiet nod he turned to depart. More than anything, he knew he needed some time alone to process this revelation about Sylvanas he just witnessed and how to reconcile this new image of her with the old one he held in such high regard. But in the end, no matter what he thought, Nathanos knew that she would always be his queen and he would just have to learn to accept her sordid kinks. Even if that meant he would never be a part of it.


End file.
